


The Comiket Turbulence

by sunokasai



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Basically Riko trying to survive Comiket, No pairings - Freeform, but maybe implied ChikaRiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunokasai/pseuds/sunokasai
Summary: Riko was an artist. Be it the piano or writing lyrics with Chika, she‘d always give it her all, 100%. She was a perfectionist and wouldn‘t want it any other way. That didn‘t change when she joined Aqours. The girls were her friends and she wanted to support them as best as she could.There was only one problem and Riko had never considered it to become a problem in the first place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an idea that can be read here: http://nozoroomie.tumblr.com/post/155437145118/itd-be-crazy-if-someone-who-got-to-meet-her-on

Riko was an artist. Be it the piano or writing lyrics with Chika, she‘d always give it her all, 100%. She was a perfectionist and wouldn‘t want it any other way. That didn‘t change when she joined Aqours. The girls were her friends and she wanted to support them as best as she could.

There was only one problem and Riko had never considered it to become a problem in the first place. But she would never allow herself to stop with her secret passion because it wasn‘t just her who was involved. She didn‘t want to let down all the people who were patiently waiting for her to finish a new doujin.

When they first had started idol practice, Riko had thought they’d stay at school a little longer than necessary and head home afterward. Though at that time she hadn’t knows Chika as well as she knew her now. So when practice had been over and Chika had energetically announced how they’d all hang out in the small cafe near the beach together Riko had been utterly unprepared.

She still had to draw three whole panels and her fans had expected her to publish this new one a week later (because she had said so a couple days earlier, certain she’d manage it) and there had been no way for her to manage that if she went with them back then.

So she had improvised. “Uhm… you see… I am sorry but I can’t go with you. I…” Her mind had been completely blank back then until an idea came to mind. “I need to adjust the piano. It’s slightly out of tune. And since we want to make a new song…” She had smiled, hoping that the others would buy it.

They had. Even though Chika had looked a little disappointed and had insisted to go with her. Fortunately the third years had stepped in after a pleading glance by Riko.

After this she had to come with new excuses almost every second day why she had to go home right after practice. And slowly but surely it became harder and harder and she assumed that, judging by the glances of the third years and You-chan sent her way, they knew something was up. But fortunately they said nothing.

But even all those instances could and would never beat the situation she was faced with now.

“Riko-chan! We will perform at Comiket! Can you believe this?” Chika announced excited when she entered the club room.  

Riko’s eyes grew wide and she was sure her mouth hung open. “W-What?”

Chika was in full dream mode as she clasped her hands together in front of her chest, looking at the ceiling. “I know, right? It’s unbelievable.”

“Y-Yeah…” Was all Riko managed to say as she internally screamed. She had a booth where she’d sell doujins at. And now Aqours would perform there, at the very same convention. She wasn’t going to survive this.

Riko messed up practice afterward, already panicking and trying to come up with a plan how she’d be able to perform and sell doujins while staying undetected by her friends.

Chika thought Riko’s was out of it because of the big news.

The third years somehow had this knowing smirk, especially Dia.

Later, Riko screamed into her pillow.

* * *

Arriving in Tokyo where the Comiket was held earlier than the rest of Aqours had been easy. Riko had told them that she wanted to meet with some old friends. No one had questioned her. Getting all her stuff to Tokyo had been a little more troublesome. But the people from Comiket had agreed to store it for her two days earlier.

The moment she arrived at the place her booth would be Riko allowed herself to take a deep breath. Until Aqours would arrive everything would be pretty normal. So she started to decorate the plain looking place as best as she could and laid out her doujins alongside some of her drawings.

But once the convention opened its doors Riko felt like screaming again. There, casually walking around, were eight very familiar looking girls. In a rush she put up the sign that she would return soon and under the questioning gaze of the people around her she took a bag and rushed towards the restroom.

When she was sure she was alone for a second Riko turned towards the next wall and knocked her head against it a couple of times. “This can’t be happening…”

Riko took a look into the mirror. She had already tried to dress so that no one would recognize her as Sakurauchi Riko, member of the school idol group Aquors. And while she was pretty confident with her disguise when it came to random people she didn’t trust her clothing to hide her from her friends. It was time for her emergency bag.

When she exited the restroom she was dressed in a poncho like mantle, her hair, tied together, was stuffed under an oversized hat and the upper part of her face was hid by a pair of sunglasses that was way too big and slid down her nose constantly.

Returning to her booth Riko had to cover her mouth with both her hands to avoid screaming. Buckled over her table to take a closer look at her work were Hanamaru, Ruby and Yohane, the others nowhere to be seen. They had split up and the thought that the others would stumble upon her, too made her stomach twist.

“Hanamaru-chan, doesn’t this look cute?” Ruby pointed at a picture of one of the characters dressed in a cute dress with bunny ears.

Beside them Yohane chuckled and showed her usual pose. “Nothing could probably beat this, it’s perfection.” She held the drawing of a black angel up (a piece that Riko would never tell Yohane was inspired by her).

Hanamaru seemed more interested in her doujins as she skipped through some of them, reading some pages. At least she didn’t pay attention to Ruby and Yohane fawning over Riko’s work.

While the situation itself was almost unbearable for Riko she felt somewhat proud. Three of her friends admired her work. Riko smiled.

As she approached her booth she made sure to be as normal as possible (which was pretty hard considering that she couldn’t speak if she wanted to stay undetected). Hanamaru, Ruby and Yohane continued to compliment her and even, much to Riko’s internal protest, bought a piece each.

She could never bring some of her drawings to school again and had to hide her work when the three first years came to visit her. Otherwise they would see the similarity in style and would figure things out.

Once the girls were gone Riko slumped back in her seat, taking a deep breath. This was going to be a long day.

The next hour passed like a blur and Riko was so concentrated while drawing that she didn’t notice the third years approaching her booth. But when she heard and excited “Shiny!” Riko jumped in her seat, the thick black line right across the page evidence of this ‘accident’.

“Mari, tone it down.”

“Kanan-san is right. Artists need to concentrate and you’re behaving is not exactly fitting.”

For a moment Riko thought it would get hotter as she felt the sweat on her forehead. Thankfully no one could see the look on her face she was sure resembled the one she had when she was facing Shiitake.

“But you have to admit that those do look shiny.” Mari said, looking over every single picture displayed. Was she contemplating buying one, too?

Beside her Kanan sighed, obviously not as interested as her blonde friend. “Yeah, they do look nice. But we have to be sure to keep an eye on the time. So we should go now. Right, Dia?” When no immediate apply came, Kanan turned around. “Dia?”

The oldest of the Kurosawa siblings looked down at some doujins as if a spell had been casted upon her. And when Riko checked which doujins laid there she wanted to scream. Again. But that one died an unexpected death as Dia slammed her hand down on the table while pointing at said doujin.

“How much and do you have more?” Right next to Dia, Mari and Kanan looked equally confused as Riko.

The artist shook her head and pointed at a small sign with prices displayed. Dia mumbled something under her breath that no one could catch as she got the money and payed.

With a last glance at the NozoEli doujins, Riko let her head fall on the table with a thud as she heard Mari’s protest on being dragged away by Kanan.

Before she continued drawing though, Riko looked at the clock but regretted doing so the moment her brain managed to register the numbers displayed. She was supposed to meet up with the others in thirty minutes.

With a speed she didn’t know she possessed Riko stuffed all of her work back into the boxes beneath her table before she sat up the sign that informed customers of her coming back in the afternoon. Fighting her way through the crowds towards the next restroom she changed back into ‘normal’ clothes before heading out, trying to find the others at the entrance.

She barely managed to get there in time. With her hands on her knees Riko tried to catch her breath as her friends greeted her. To her horror the first years were showing everyone their achievements of the day, including the pictures she had drawn. Cold sweat started to form on her forehead but before she could freak out again Riko was nudged by Chika who stood beside her with a smile.

“How was the meeting with your friends?” She asked.

“Eh?” Riko looked confused and Chika’s smiled turned into worry.

“I thought you wanted to meet with an old friend before heading over here?”

Confusion turned into panicked understanding as Riko remembered what excuse she had told the others for getting here earlier. “Ah, it’s been nice to catch up, you know?” How she didn’t stutter was a mystery to Riko, but she was glad she didn’t and took a deep breath before heading towards their performance.

* * *

The next problem that occurred was something Riko should have thought of earlier. But she didn’t and she wanted to scold herself for it. That being: How to get away from the others after the performance?

They agreed to continue to split up and You and Chika insisted that Riko would join them and instantly linked their arms together. Now they were walking around in the crowded area. The moment they had to let go of each other Riko saw her chance to ‘escape’ her two best friends and allowed herself to get mingled with the crowd.

Once she had the chance Riko escaped into a restroom to change into her costume again. But the second she exited she almost bumped into Chika who looked around, obviously trying to find her.

“Mou, how could we lose each other You-chan?” The disappointment in her voice made Riko feel guilty but there was no way she would not return to her booth. She had been gone long enough.

So she carefully walked to the side behind Chika and You while keeping an eye on them. The last thing she heard and saw of them before successfully sneaking away was You. “It’s crowded, so maybe she has trouble finding a way out?”

The way back to her booth was like running the gauntlet. As if being cursed she first ran into the first years and shortly after the third years. And every single time they almost caught her. But somehow she made it back and set up her booth again.

Time passed quickly and Riko managed to sell a good amount of pictures and doujins. She was about to relax a little more when a familiar excited voice made its way to her ears.

“These people are all so talented. Riko-chan would totally like being here.” Chika said while strolling around and looking at the works of several others.

Riko sunk back into her chair and pulled her hat deep into her face, trying to be as unrecognizable as possible. The moment You and Chika stopped at her both her heart stopped.

“These look sooooo pretty!” Aqours’ leader exclaimed, taking a look at each piece.

Glancing over her sunglasses Riko watched You who narrowed her eyes. Her hand held her chin as if in thought. “They look familiar… But why?”

Riko’s hard stopped and whatever Chika said next was drowned by her own voice screaming “No, no, no, please no” in her head. A few seconds after this her mind went completely blank as she started on all the possible scenarios that would follow her discovery.

The worst was by far the one where all the members of Aqours were more than angry upon her lying and turned her back on her. They wouldn‘t do that, would they?

“Hey!” Riko jumped in her seat again as Chika clapped her hands right in front of her face.

Sweat started to run down her face again. Riko was sure that Chika would call her out now, there was no way she wouldn’t. She could feel her heart beating faster as the panic rose, and…

“I’d like to buy this.” Chika said, smiling, showing her a picture of three girls happily hugging each other. “Four of them actually.”

“Why two?” You asked from behind.

Chika rubbed the back of her neck. “I wanted to give one to Kanan-chan, Mari-chan and Dia-chan each because after all that jazz… I thought that was fitting.”

“That would be 5000 Yen…” The moment the words left her mouth Riko thought she might die. All day she had tried to keep her mouth shut and now, close to the end, she had slipped.

But Chika just gave her the money, apparently to mesmerized by the drawing to even recognize the voice properly. After a quick thank you she and You left, leaving a stressed out Riko behind who knocked her head on the table again.

* * *

After that incident with You and Chika nothing more had happened. By the end of the day only a few doujins and prints were left over so Riko had opted to just give them to her fellow artists.

She had visited the restroom again to change back into her street clothes to finally meet up with the rest of Aqours again. The moment Chika saw her the orange haired girl hugged her tight, complaining how they had lost each other and that she was sorry, promising to made it up to her somehow.

The train ride back home was mostly spent in silence. The first years had fallen asleep and so had You. Mari had cuddled up on Kanan again, much to Dia’s dismay as she just watched the passing scenery.

But when Chika nudged her she returned her attention to what sat right beside her.

“So, I said I would make it up to you, right?” Chika asked, smiling softly, and Riko nodded. “Therefore…” She rummaged in her back for several seconds before pulling out a very familiar looking picture. “I thought it looked awesome and it somewhat reminded me of your drawings, so… that’s for you, Riko-chan!”

Riko took it and looked at it, before falling back in her seat and sighing loudly.

Maybe she should try to be less of a perfectionist to avoid something like this again.


End file.
